Terbiasa?
by lookinguptothesky
Summary: Baekhyun sering bertanya-tanya mengapa seseorang bertahan bersama-sama meski mereka sudah tidak tahu lagi untuk apa. Kalau kau juga pernah melakukannya, mungkin kau akan menemukan sesuatu di dalam cerita ini, atau mungkin, malah semakin bertanya-tanya? FIRST CHANBAEK STORY! ANGST! Berasal dari cerita blog saya yang saya transformasi ke fanfiction. Feel free to reach me personally!


Aku sering bertanya-tanya mengapa manusia bertahan pada sesuatu meski sudah tidak tahu lagi untuk apa.

\- xxx -

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Sekelebat mata kucing itu terbuka. Pukul 3.00 dini hari. Ahh, dia memang memilih alarm dengan baik, selalu mampu memaksa dirinya sendiri membuka mata lebar-lebar, tidak perduli seberapa terlelapnya ia dalam tidur akibat kelelahan hari sebelumya. Ayolah, siapapun tahu bahwa tinggal di ibukota memaksa diri bangun lebih pagi dan lebih pagi lagi, serta jauh lebih siap lebih dahulu dibandingkan yang lainnya. Kalau tidak, ya, pasti kau akan tertinggal.

Tetapi terkadang, di akhir-akhir minggu seperti ini, ia tidak bisa memungkiri hasrat yang amat besar untuk meledakkan perangkat laknat itu, perangkat yang menganggu tidurnya.

Dengan gusar, mata setengah terbuka dan rambut acak-acakan, pria manis itu meraih alarm di meja nakas dan mematikannya dengan tidak sabaran, hanya untuk kemudian melemparkannya lagi tanpa berperi-ke-alarm-an. Tepat sebelum ia segera hendak melemparkan diri kembali ke alam mimpi, matanya melirik ke sisi tempat tidur lainnya, di mana seseorang yang masih berpakaian kantor lengkap terlelap dengan mulut menganga. Bau rokok, parfum, dan alkohol menguar dengan cukup tajam, sehingga ia cukup yakin bahwa orang di sisi tempat tidurnya itu belum lama tiba dan terlelap di sana.

 _'Tumben.'_ Batinnya berbisik.

Ahh, tapi ya sudahlah. Ia lebih memilih untuk tidur, mengembalikan dan memulihkan energinya yang nyaris habis.

\- xxxx -

Sepertinya itu sudah pukul enam pagi, karena sejak ia memutuskan tinggal di ibukota, tidak pernah lagi tubuhnya bisa bangun lebih siang dari pada itu, bahkan pada akhir minggu sekalipun. Entah karena pamali, atau sekadar trauma pernah terlambat yang membuatnya kehilangan sebuah janji yang amat berarti. Maka meski antara sadar atau tidak, ia menyeret kaki keluar kamar. Apalagi, biasanya harus ada yang segera ia lakukan.

 _'Tumben, kemana dia?'_ Batinnya berbisik kala memperhatikan sisi tempat tidurnya kosong, terlebih lagi aroma mentega dan cokelat yang lekas-lekas memenuhi apartemen sempit itu.

 _'Masa dia sudah bangun?'_

Demi memastikan rasa penasaran itu, ia berjalan-cukup bergegas- menuju ke dapur dan benar saja, matanya menangkap sesosok manusia dengan celana pendek dan kaus. Sepertinya ia sudah mandi dan berganti pakaian dari yang sebelumnya.

"Pagi, ini sarapan sudah jadi." Suara itu lekas menyambut indera pendengarannya, cukup membuatnya terkejut.

"Aah.. Iii..iyaa, baiklah. Aku gosok gigi dan cuci muka dulu."

Demi mendengarnya, pihak yang satunya hanya mengangguk, dan mengantarkannya tipis lewat gerakan kepala.

\- xxx -

"Tumben kau sudah bangun sepagi ini, setelah pulang sedemikian subuh." Pria manis itu bergumam pelan sambil melirik jam dinding di belakang mereka, jam yang menunjukkan pukul 6.30 pagi.

"Oooh tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin, sekali-sekali. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku menjalankan giliranku menyiapkan sarapan, kan?"

Yang ditujukan hanya menarik garis bibirnya tipis, "Ya, kurasa sudah 3 tahun yang lalu sejak terakhir kau menjalankan giliran yang itu. Aku tidak keberatan sih karena dengan begitu, kau bersedia melakukan giliran yang lain, cuci piring, hal yang paling aku benci."

Keduanya tertawa, tetapi tawa itu sama seperti 5 tahun terakhir ini, hambar, tidak bermakna. Seperti jenis tawa yang kau lontarkan saat berbincang dengan mereka yang baru kau temui pertama kali di bis atau _metro_.

"Apakah sesuatu telah terjadi sampai kau terinspirasi melakukannya lagi, ritual lama ini?" pria manis itu akhirnya sekali lagi memberanikan diri bertanya, amat hati-hati.

"Oooh, tidak-tidak. Hanya menjalankan tanggung jawabku saja. Manusia kan seharusnya begitu?"

"Rasanya tidak terdengar sepertimu."

"Ternyata kau memang mengenaliku."

Dari dua kalimat terakhir yang saling bertarung itu, keheningan lekas menyelimuti. Mungkin, bila ini adalah pertandingan tinju, keadaan yang terjadi semacam, apa ya, babak istirahat sejenak?

"Aku hanya merindukan ini semua, terlebih karena sebentar lagi, aku harus terbiasa menghadapi kebiasaan baru, kebiasaan lainnya yang tidak pernah terbayangkan olehku, kebiasaan yang harus menghapus sepuluh tahun terakhir ini begitu saja."

Demi mendengarnya, sang pria manis itu hanya meremat taplak meja erat-erat. Lekas diletakannya alat makan di sisi piring, dan bangkit, menuju ke kamar.

"Baekhyun!"

Diacuhkannya suara itu, dan tetap dilangkahkannya kaki-kaki kecilnya.

"Kau tau kan kita tidak bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan ini selamanya!"

Samar-samar, suara itu masih bisa terdengar.

\- xxxx -

Baekhyun menyalakan _shower_ yang mengalirkan air dingin untuk membasahi kepalanya, dengan harapan itu mampu meredam rasa panas yang tiba-tiba memenuhi seluruh sistem tubuhnya.

Sembari air mengalir dan jatuh ke sisi-sisi wajahnya, ingatannya melayang ke masa-masa itu, sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu ia mendaratkan kaki di ibukota dengan cukup uang tetapi tidak cukup kerabat dan hal-hal lainnya.

Harus dikatakan, hidup memang se lucu itu. Sebagaimana anak manusia lainnya, ia jatuh cinta, kemudian menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria. Seorang pria tampan yang ia kenali dari salah satu pementasan musikal yang amat ia gilai, sama-sama semi mapan, kelewat tinggi, jatuh cinta pada segala jenis performing arts, dan berbagai kesempurnaan hakiki lainnya, bernama Chanyeol. Dan demi, entahlah demi apa, ia juga tidak tahu, ia mengizinkan dirinya sendiri terbawa dalam keputusan gila yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya, tinggal bersama kekasihnya di dalam apartemennya sendiri.

Siapapun yang pernah berkata jangan pernah bermain-main dengan api asmara memang pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta, karena itulah yang terjadi pula pada dirinya. Tinggal se-rumah, saling mengisi peran setiap hari, bercinta kala purnama tiba, menghabiskan akhir pekan sambil bercengkrama di sofa dan menonton tayangan di layar, ahh, ketika api itu masih kecil, rasanya memang hangat dan menyenangkan, seperti api unggun.

Diusap rambutnya dengan kasar setelah menuangkan shampoo sekenanya, kala ingatan itu memenuhi benaknya, ingatan lima tahun yang lalu, pembicaraan yang membawa mereka pada titik ini, suatu sarapan di akhir minggu pula,

 _"Dari mana kau dua malam yang lalu?"_

 _"Aku ke bar dengan teman-teman kantorku, bukan hal yang baru kan?"_

 _"Sampai harus pulang subuh?"_

 _"Tidak ada yang masalah untuk hal itu, kita kan sudah dewa,"_

 _"Dan harus melepaskan baju di atas ranjang, dengan punggung yang berkeringat?"_

 _Diam, lelaki di hadapannya tidak lagi berbicara demi mendengarkan tuduhan tajam yang benar adanya itu._

 _"Baekhyun, aku bisa jelas,"_

 _"Terkadang kebenaran sudah bicara lebih keras daripada yang kau butuhkan."_

 _Dan setelahnya, Baekhyun pergi begitu saja, meneteskan air mata setelah entah berapa puluh tahun berlalu saat terakhir kali ia melakukannya. Ia hanya melangkah ke manapun kakinya membawa dirinya melangkah._

Kembali ke masa ini, ia bisa merasakan zat-zat kimia yang menempeli tubuhnya sudah mulai membuat kulitnya perih. Lekas-lekas ia membilas tubuhnya dan berpindah ke wastafel, hendak mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi.

 _Ia pikir benar adanya bahwa terkadang tidak semua hal bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Sejak kejadian pagi itu, ia ingat bahwa dirinya sendiri lah yang malah pergi meninggalkan apartemen selama 4 minggu, tidak berselera untuk tinggal di sana untuk sekadar melihat wajah pria itu. Ia pikir, ia perlu menenangkan batinnya. Hanya ketika 4 minggu kemudian, ia kembali lagi ke sana dan mendapati rumah itu kosong. Namun anehnya, ada sejenis perasaan hampa yang memenuhi hatinya._

 _Ia ingat dua-tiga minggu setelahnya, kegiatannya pasti sama : makan pagi dan malam di restoran tikungan jalan, tiga blok dari apartemennya tanpa selera. Sampai pada akhir minggu ketiga, ia ingat betul, dilihatnya pria itu masuk dengan wajah kuyu, tepat ketika makanannya yang ia pesan baru datang. Sepertinya pria itu pun menyadari keberadaannya karena dengan berani – kalau tidak mau dibilang tidak tahu malu – pria itu lekas duduk di hadapannya, di meja yang sama._

 _"Mau apa kau ke sini, Chanyeol?" Pria manis itu berujar dengan dingin._

 _"Aku mau sarapan, sepertimu."_

 _"Oh, baguslah."_

 _Bukan sebuah keahliannya untuk berpura-pura, tetapi pekerjaannya, jelas menuntutnya untuk bisa bertahan dengan siapapun, termasuk orang yang tidak dia sukai. Maka dibiarkannya pria itu duduk di sana, tanpa bermaksud menciptakan banyak drama lainnya._

 _"Kau tinggal di mana selama ini?" suaranya terdengar tajam dan menusuk, rasanya Baekhyun bisa membunuh pria di hadapannya hanya dengan kata-katanya._

 _"Tidak kusangka kau masih perduli padaku."_

 _"Bukan itu yang aku tanyakan, aku hanya heran ketika aku kembali, apartemen ku masih rapi, itu tidak wajar, kecuali kau yang datang dan mengurusi."_

 _"Tepat sekali. Aku masih mengurusi apartemenmu, sampai tiga minggu lalu pagi-pagi buta, aku melihat sepatumu di depan pintu maka aku pun berhenti. Tapi aku tidak tinggal di sana. Aku tinggal di apartemenku sendiri dan setiap pagi menyempatkan diri ke apartemenmu."_

 _"Kau punya apartemen?" Baekhyun terlihat kaget._

 _"Ya."_

 _"Kenapa tidak pernah cerita?"_

 _"Tidak bisa kulakukan. Apartemen itu baru kubeli tahun lalu, dan yang kita lakukan sejak tahun lalu hanya terus menerus bertengkar, dan kau pun bahkan enggan mendengarkan suaraku barang sedikit."_

 _Kalimat itu kian menohok hatinya, tetapi ia memilih untuk diam._

 _"Kenapa kau membereskan apartemenku?"_

 _"Karena itu sudah jadi kebiasaanku."_

 _"Hmm."_

 _Pembicaraan mereka terpotong ketika seorang pelayan datang dan mengantarkan pesanan makanan pria itu._

 _"Baekhyun, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"_

 _Tidak ada suara, pria manis di hadapannya hanya menatap piringnya sambil menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya._

 _"Aku merasa tidak nyaman tinggal sendirian di apartemenku, sendirian. Bolehkah aku tinggal di apartemenmu saja? Aku akan tetap menjalankan kewajiban-kewajibanku, juga membayar listrik seperti biasanya. Kau tahu, aku sudah terbiasa tinggal di apartemenmu."_

 _Baekhyun tidak menjawab, lekas berdiri dan membayar ke kasir._

 _Namun ketika malam tiba, dan pria itu tiba di apartemennya, masuk, bahkan segera tidur di sisi tempat tidurnya (pria itu masih mengetahui password pintu apartemennya sendiri, yang begitu malas ia ganti), Baekhyun tidak berujar apa-apa._

 _Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa orang-orang tetap bersama, berpisah, atau bahkan kemudian membenci satu sama lain mengabaikan perasaan-perasaan dalam diri mereka. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, Baekhyun tidak mau tahu dan terlalu malas untuk menenggelamkan dirinya dalam hal-hal semacam itu. Baginya, bila menyangkut masalah hati, manusia adalah mahkluk paling tolol dan tidak bisa dimengerti. Ironisnya, begitulah adanya pula bagi dirinya sendiri._

 _Memiliki pria itu di sisi tempat tidurnya terasa tidak asing, tidak perduli apapun yang telah, sedang, bahkan akan terjadi setelahnya. Rasanya, ia memang sudah terbiasa memiliki orang itu di sana, seperti terbiasa memiliki sepasang bantal dan guling di atas kasur tanpa benar-benar memaknainya untuk apa._

 _Dan begitulah yang terjadi lima tahun berikutnya sampai hari ini, ia hanya sudah terlalu terbiasa memiliki pria itu di samping tempat tidurnya. Bahkan, ketika ia memulai sebuah petualangan cerita cinta yang baru, patah hati, tugas-tugas luar negeri, perayaan-perayaan di kantor, ia tidak pernah menceritakannya pada pria yang selalu tidur dan mendengkur di sisi tempat tidurnya. Ia masih menjalankan tugasnya, memasak sarapan, belanja bahan makanan, mencuci pakaian. Sesekali mereka memang akan bertegur sapa, berbicara seperlunya, tetapi ia sadar, ia hanya terbiasa memiliki seseorang itu di sisi tempat tidurnya, bila matahari telah menghilang, tetapi tidak lagi dibutuhkannya orang itu mengisi hari-harinya. Setidaknya, itulah yang ia percayai. Maka bila perbincangan mulai menjadi lebih berat, mereka - atau lebih tepatnya selalu diinisiasi oleh Baekhyun - sadar untuk segera menyudahi begitu saja._

 _Karena mereka hanya terbiasa, bukan yang lain-lainnya, ya kan?_

Sepertinya ia telah cukup lama tenggelam dalam memorinya sendiri ketika ia sadar, ia telah selesai berpakaian bahkan mengeringkan rambut dan menuju kembali ke luar kamar, untuk mendapati pria itu masih duduk di sana, dengan kegundahan yang kian nyata memenuhi wajahnya kala mendapati Baekhyun berjalan ke arahnya dengan pakaian yang rapi.

"Kau mau pergi?" suaranya terdengar serak.

"Ya."

"Tidak bisakah aku meminta waktumu sedikt? Kita tidak bisa mengacuhkan bahan diskusi ini selamanya. Tidak di saat kau segera mengambil keputusan baru semaumu."

"Aku rasa ini hidupku, terserah aku mau melakukannya seperti apa, kan?" Namun meski terdengar tajam, Baekhyun meraih kursi dan duduk di seberang pria yang jelas terlihat putus asa di hadapannya.

"Jadi, kau mau pergi? Aku lihat kau mengemasi barang ke dalam koper."

"Ya, kembali ke tempat yang sama sepuluh tahun yang lalu, negara jauh di sana."

"Kau akan menjual apartemen ini?"

"Tidak, kau tidak usah takut, kau masih bisa tinggal di sini kalau mau."

"Bisnismu?"

"Cabang di sini dan _region_ ini sudah berhasil, aku sudah menemukan _CEO_ yang tepat untuk setiap kantornya, jadi tidak ada yang perlu aku khawatirkan."

"Apa kau akan kembali?"

"Entahlah, mungkin sesekali untuk urusan bisnis, tapi kurasa aku tidak akan tinggal lebih lama lagi di sini."

Keduanya diselimuti keheningan.

"Kalau aku bilang masih mencintaimu, meski sudah lima tahun hidup seperti ini, kau bisa percaya padaku?"

Baekhyun hanya diam, menatap dinding-dinding yang sepertinya puas menjadi saksi dalam keadaan bisu di sisi mereka.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa itu cinta." Akhirnya ia berujar dengan perlahan, namun menusuk.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku supaya aku bisa mengganti pemahamanku." Pria di hadapannya menatap semakin nanar, jelas sekali terluka.

"Kenapa harus?"

"Karena kita sudah hidup selama lima tahun terakhir dengan sia-sia demi Tuhan! Kita seperti naik komidi putar, seakan berjalan tapi berputar-putar saja di tempat yang sama!" Akhirnya suara pria itu meninggi, namun parau, sedikit pecah. Mungkin itu adalah rasa yang telah terkumpul selama lima tahun tetapi tidak bisa keluar.

"Aku kan tidak pernah memintamu tinggal atau pergi, kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kau terbiasa ada di sini, bersamaku, lima tahun yang lalu. Jadi kenapa kau seakan ingin menuntut sesuatu dariku?"

"Aku harus tau Baekhyun kenapa kau tidak pernah mengusirku dan membiarkanku begitu saja tinggal di sini, oh, atau bisa kutambahkan membiarkan lima tahun ini, di antara kita, mengalir begitu saja? Mungkinkah sesungguhnya masih ada suatu kesamaan pemahaman yang kita miliki, meski amat terdengar klasik, sedikit saja, aku bisa berharap bahwa kita masih saling mencintai, dan kita bisa bertahan dan kembali lagi."

Demi mendengarnya, Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu menghujam jantungnya keras-keras. Ia sadar betul bahwa cepat atau lambat hal itu memang akan terlontarkan tetapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa itu akan benar-benar membuatnya merasakan terkalahkan, dengan telak.

"Hey, hey Baekhyun, jangan berani kau pergi ya!" Pria itu berujar dengan nada tinggi demi mendapati pria manis di hadapannya mulai bangkit, membalikkan badannya dan menuju pintu depan.

"Penerbanganku dua hari lagi, Chanyeol." Baekhyun berujar setelah memasangkan sepatunya.

"Kau tidak boleh ke mana-mana sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Suara pria itu terdengar begitu menuntut, dan berujar dalam-dalam. Baekhyun tahu, saat ini akan segera tiba, siap atau tidak. Sambil masih membelakangi pria itu untuk membuka pintu, meski tangan-tangannya bergetar, dan berkali-kali ia harus menarik napas panjang, Baekhyun akhirnya berujar,

"Kau mau dengar pendapatku? Baiklah, aku beritahu sedikit. Pun bila kau sebutkan kata-kata itu tadi, untuk apa semuanya itu? Aku rasa, alasan ku sama adanya seperti yang jauh ada di dalam hatimu meski kau tolak dengan keras kepala, kita hanya manusia yang sama-sama bodoh, keras kepala dan jatuh cinta pada kebiasaan, bukan kepada satu sama lain. Seperti para gajah yang hanya mengingat memori masa kecilnya saat dirantai tidak perduli seberapa besar ketika mereka di rantai lagi, tidak tahu bahwa mereka lebih kuat daripada saat mereka masih kecil, untuk mematahkan rantai-rantai itu."

"Baekhyun, aku tidak,"

Baekhyun sudah melangkahkan separuh kakinya keluar ketika ia berujar lagi,

"Tapi inilah hidup, dan aku baru saja memilih. Aku harap kau juga begitu."

Kemudian suara Baekhyun menghilang bersama suara pintu yang tertutup.

Dan pagi itu, keduanya diseret pada kenyataan yang mereka tutup-tutupi selama bertahun mulai dari mentari terbit hingga terbit lagi.

\- xxx -

Mungkin, walau hanya sedikit, kini aku tahu alasannya:

 _ **Manusia itu amat mencintai kebiasaan, seringkali sampai-sampai tersesat di dalamnya, memeluknya dengan erat seperti bayi memeluk erat-erat induknya, tinggal di sana dalam waktu yang lama, bahkan bisa selamanya, dan mencintai hal itu. Bertahan di sana, tanpa ingat lagi untuk apa.**_

Tapi hanya sedikit itu yang aku ketahui, dan kenyataannya, aku pun masih tetap mencari.

Depok

2 April 2017


End file.
